The Boy Who Destroyed The World
by ConverseGirlForLyfe
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is the new kid in school. Sonny Monroe is another school loner. Just an unoriginal way of two people falling inlove. ChadxSonny. No shows. Just normal schools and lives. 'T' for language.
1. Trailer

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Well, my first disney story. It's weird. Childish. But I just love this couple, so I decided to make a story. Yes, I know they aren't a real couple, but you get what I mean. I've read the ...'Channy'... oneshots. and I noticed that I haven't seen any real stories. just oneshots. Good oneshots. Some a great. But I like... stories. **

**So. First off, let me tell you. Both characters will somewhat be out of character. Cause I can't do shit on putting the characters on exactly how they are. So.... yea. lol. **

**I'm not that good with the whole trailer stuff. So I tried. But review please. thank you if you do. **

**

* * *

**

**The Boy Who Destroyed the World.**

_(Chad walks in the new school)_

**Chad Dylan Cooper was the new kid in school. **

_(Shows Sonny walking down the hallway, invisibly walking past everyone – not literally)_

**Sonny Monroe was just another school loner. **

_(Shows Sonny walking in the class, but sees someone in her seat.)_

**It was just an unoriginal way of two people falling in love.**

_(Shows Chad sitting down alone in the cafeteria.)_

_(Shows Sonny briefly glancing at him before he looks over to her.)_

**Even if it sounded stupid.**

"Admit it, Monroe. You like me." – Chad Dylan Cooper.

_(Shows Sonny glaring at the blonde.)_

"I- I don't." – Sonny Monroe

**But it seemed too complicated for people to actually know it.**

_(Shows Chad and Sonny sitting in the principal's office, covered in food.)_

_(Shows Sonny standing behind the yellow tap line, watching as Chad was taken to the police car, cuffed.)_

_(Shows Sonny slapping Chad.)_

"Just promise me something, Chad." – Sonny Monroe.

"..." – Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?" – Sonny Monroe.

"No." – Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What?" – Sonny Monroe.

"I can't." – Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Starring**

_(Shows Sonny innocently looking at the blond, after she placed sticky glue under his seat.)_

_(Shows Sonny smiling at Chad)_

**Demi Lovato as Sonny Monroe.**

_(Shows Chad walking down the school halls.)_

_(Chad winking at the brunette.)_

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper.**

_(Shows Sonny listening to The Boy Who Destroyed the World by AFI.)_

_(Shows Chad watching Sonny as she bobbed her head to the music.)_

"You're sure are something, Sonny Monroe." – Chad Dylan Cooper.

**The Boy Who Destroyed the World. **


	2. Stealing Sonny Monroe's Seat

**Oh my freakin god!**

**This is my shortest chapter ever, that's not an author note or - well you know what I mean. I have a feeling that this story will be ....short. or I'll probably stop. But I'll try to keep working on it. Review please. Thank you if you do. **

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper stepped inside his new school. _His_. He started to like that. Soon this school would be his. Like all the others were. He had his books in his bag that hung over his shoulder. He took out his schedule and scanned for his first class. Well of course it was homeroom. He sighed, and headed down the main hall. This was... nice. As he looked around the new school, he couldn't help but feel misplaced. It felt weird, thinking that he didn't belong here. He hadn't felt that since... the first day of high school.

Why had he let his mother talk him in to moving in with his brother, they knew that they didn't get along? Well maybe the whole, Mr. Big shot rep in his other school had gone overboard when his mother had come home finding her son passed out, beer bottle in his hand and half naked girl that was sleeping beside him. And the house was scattered with passed out teenagers, with plastic cups around the whole house. But it wasn't his fault; his friends were very... persuasive. It wasn't his plan to have a house party, nor was it his plan to bring beer and nor was his fault to sleep with a girl who barely knew his name. But shockingly, it made him a lot bigger and everyone wanted to be his friends.

"Mr. Cooper, very nice to meet you," The teacher, Ms... Hendricks smiled at the blond. "Take a seat."

Chad being Chad Dylan Cooper smiled politely at the teacher and coolly took the last seat behind the class, ignoring the stares and the... drooling girls. He wasn't vain, but he was told he was very attractive. And of course being Chad Dylan Cooper, he knew how to make girls beg for more. He winked at the blond that sat beside him and sat down on his seat. Looking away before he saw any reaction, the teacher began the class.

"Alright, class. We have a new student in the class; please introduce your-self." She gestured him to stand up. He did.

"S'up," He said coolly, barely lifting his hand. He looked at the teacher. She nodded at him. He almost sat down before she protested.

"Your name, Mr. Cooper."

He almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself. He said his name, leaving out the Dylan and Cooper and sat down. Barely five minutes later, had he heard the door open but he didn't bother looking up. He had his head buried in his crossed arms and he was close to dozing off.

Sonny Monroe gave the excuse note to her teacher and turned to go to her desk. But someone else was sitting there. No one in the class had signed seats, but _that_ was her chair. She had sat there since the first day of school and no one did. She couldn't help but get angry. She turned back to the teacher. "Uh, Ms. Hendricks, someone is seating on my seat."

The teacher sighed, and said, "Sonny, no one has signed seats. Now could you please sit down?"

"Where?" She turned to her side, showing Ms. Hendricks that there weren't any spare seats for her to sit in.

"Sit down, beside Mr. Cooper. You could make a friend." Ms. Hendricks turned around and started writing on the black board. One thing that Sonny didn't like about her teacher was that she was way too forward. She sighed and took an empty seat from the side and sat down, ignoring the suggestion. Why make a friend with the person who stole her seat? She silently groaned. She felt stupid. The kid didn't do anything wrong, right? He was new, he didn't know. _Yes, keep telling yourself that, Sonny. _She grimly told herself.


	3. He's Just Making It Worse

**New Chapter. **

**Like I had said before, I believe that my chapters to this story will be very short. shorter than my other stories, I guess. Normally, I write about a few thousand words, but I decided that I won't with this story. **

**Well, Review please. **

**p.s: I know I'm writing fast. But my chapters are short, duh! lol. Well, I just wanted to say is that. I'm leaving for the weekend, and won't be back till wednesday. I will be taking my laptop but i don't know if there's wireless over there. lol. I hope so though.**

* * *

Sonny gripped onto her locker, hitting it numerous times. How could she forget her locker number when she had this locker since the beginning of the school year? She sighed, irritated and gave up. She leaned on her locker and crossed her eyes arms. She checked her watch. Lunch was in a few minutes. She had her second period free, so she ended up in the library for the past hour and did nothing. She had her homework done last night. She looked both sides on the empty halls and sighed. Sliding down on the ground, she pulled out her iPod. She pressed shuffle and the first song began to play.

"_Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow." _She whispered, barely matching the speed of the song.

She took off one earphone and looked around. She was always paranoid while she sang; she would sometimes imagine some unwanted person listening to her as she sang. Well whispering wouldn't count as singing. She turned off her iPod and it might've been some freaky coincidence but she started to hear footsteps. Suddenly everything felt dark, her heart was racing. She frantically looked around, her breathing quickened.

The footsteps came closer.

She yanked herself around, wondering where the footsteps were coming from. She stopped, and her knees buckled. She looked up, some of her hair strands blocking her face. But she could see ...it. The big shiny nose, the face paint, the big evil smile. Fucking Clown!

--

Sonny gasped out of her sleep, looking around frantically. She was still in the library. The lunch bell had ringed, thankfully taking her out of her nightmare. She glanced down at the big huge book that she drooled on in her sleep. She was reading the _It. _It was barely scaring but it was somehow was to her. She wasn't a really big fan, but this giant book was begging to be read. She couldn't resist.

She closed the book, grabbing her stuff and left. She took her time to her locker, obviously invisible to the other people around her. She moved out of the way, trying not to bump past anyone. She remembered the incident with Tawni, the popular girl in the whole school. She was late for class ...again, and she had accidently bumped into her, causing Tawni to mess up her lipstick. Tawni gave her hell for weeks. _Just a stupid incident, _Sonny thought grimly. _She could just at least fix it. She doesn't look good in red lipstick anyways. _

She opened her locker, and was about to place her book bag on the hook, when she realized that things that moved and other things were placed in. There was a blue binder that at least brought color to mostly all the black stuff. She wasn't emo, nor was she Goth. She just liked black. A lot of black. There was also a brown coat that was hooked on the hook she was about to hang her book bag. She heard a "Ahem" behind her and she turned around. She glared at the blond that stood before him. He stole her chair and the principal or whoever signed the two to be locker _buddies _expected them to get along?

"Great," she said. "Just great." She walked away from her locker _buddy._

Chad Dylan Cooper watched the brunette who he was supposedly sharing lockers with, with confusion. _Great, just great. _He noticed the disdain in her voice and he couldn't help but feel offended. Sure, no one had even bothered a nice greeting – not including any of the employees – like they did in the last school. But he expected, a nice "welcome to Rover High", or even "Nice to meet you" something could at least be nice. He closed the locker door and followed where the brunette had gone. Lunch.

Sonny plunged the plastic fork right through the tofu chicken, repeatedly. First it was her mom telling her that her boyfriend might propose to her, then she missed the bus, then her chair was stolen and now the guy who stole her seat was also trying to take her locker. Well, maybe the whole chair and locker thing wasn't that bad. And she should be happy for her mother. But it wasn't. Nothing was going well today. She should've listened to her horoscope when it said that it isn't a good day to get out of bed. She could've faked sick, it worked before.

"Mind if I sit here, locker buddy?"

She looked up to see a sheepish looking blond. She ignored him, almost as a sign to let him. And surprisingly he seemed to have understood. He sat down, and pushed away the tofu chicken. Okay that she could agree on. But that was just one thing. Nobody liked tofu. Why bother giving it out?

"What's your name?"

_Is he seriously trying to break the ice? _She thought to herself. Normally she would be nice to him, but hell she was having too much of a bad morning she would even snap at an old lady or even a young kid. Maybe worse. And he was just making it all worse. _Now, just please shut up. I let you sit didn't I? Really expect me to actually talk to you? _She hated herself for being like... Tawni. But she couldn't help it.

But what the hell, right? He did ask politely. "Sonny Monroe."

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He held out his hand. She ignored him, still playing with her food. "I'll take it that you're not much of a people person."

"No, no," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just like sitting by myself, looking very depressed and looking very much emo, Goth, whatever you want to call me. Now, can you excuse me, I'm going to throw my food at the lunch lady." With that she left.

_Anger Management! _was the first thing that came up into Chad's mind. What the hell was this girl's problem? He was just – shockingly – trying to be nice. Sure it was something he wasn't very good at, but beats being a loner. His mouth gaped a bit. Now he got it. He looked around and saw that there was groups of people were sitting beside each other, laughing and talking. No one seemed out of place.

He heard a sharp scream and turned around. He saw the lunch lady covered in chicken and the red tray on the floor and Sonny walking out of the cafeteria. He didn't actually think that she was going to do that for real. Sonny Monroe. Angry. Stubborn. Loner. Obviously not a people person. He had a feeling he was going to like her.

He stood up and followed the brunette.


	4. The New Kid?

**New chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. So get ready to press that little bottom at the end of the page and review after you read this new chapter. **

* * *

Sonny noticed the blond behind her, obviously wanting to know what her problem was. What was she suppose to tell him? That her mother was probably going to get married in a few months and that she hated him the minute she first laid eyes on him just because he had stolen her seat. She couldn't possibly say that. It was wrong, even if she wouldn't admit it. She pulled her legs tighter around her arms and placed her chin on her knee.

"If you are expecting an apology, you're not getting it." Harsh. Chad smirked. He was definitely going to like this girl.

"I'm not here for an apology."

"Then why are you still standing there?" She said, not bother to even look at him. He didn't answer. She snorted a laugh. "I didn't know Tawni liked fresh meat. She's already got her eyes on you."

"What?" Sonny nodded towards the benches on the other side of the field. The blond was sitting with her friends, having her blue eyes at the blond that stood a few feet away from Sonny. Chad ignored her and turned back to the brunette.

"Watch out though," She said with a snicker. "She'll ruin your life, if you press her wrong fancy little buttons." He laughed at the disdain in her voice.

"So I'm taking, she ruined your life." He said. "You two use to be friends, you press her buttons, and she gets angry and bye-bye goes the brunette."

She rolled her eyes. "No," She said. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it. "It's nothing. But it's... It's personal." He nodded, despite that she couldn't see him. He heard her drew out a shaky breath and wondered if she was crying. He took a step forward but he stopped when she spoke again. "Why are you still here, don't you have anything better to do?"

He sighed, knowing that the girl before him was saying the truth. "Surprisingly, no. I just want to know why you threw your food at the lunch lady." He asked, with a bit of amazement. "A bit too hardcore, but kind of rebellious. A weird combo for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing - really." She wanted to wipe that obnoxious smirk off his face or rather slap it off.

"Well don't get use to it. I'm just have a really bad day and I'm usually _not_ like that. It's just-" She stopped herself before saying anything else. She turned around and saw that he actually looked genuinely interested but then that stupid smirk appeared on his face. She scowled at him and turned back around. _Damn, principal. Come and save me from Chad Dylan Cooper. What kind of name is that anyways? _

"Too bad," He said with a sigh, causing her to turn around, confused. "I kind of liked that side of you." He winked at her.

"Gross, Cooper. That's just fucken gross." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back on the cement wall. He quietly sighed. _Old habits_, he wanted to say. But he didn't. He just sat down beside her and took in the silence between them. It was only minutes before the principal came outside and took Sonny.

--

"A week!"

Her mother exclaimed in the other phone. Sonny sighed, wishing that she could just hang up and forget her mother. But she the consequences if she did. She was already grounded for getting suspended; she couldn't deal with anymore no-TV-and-no-computer days. She was lucky to still have her phone and her freedom to go to work. Last time she almost got fired for missing too much work, last time she got grounded.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you when you come home." Sonny rolled her eyes. She opened the door to the music store she worked at.

"Mom, I gotta go." She said, entering the store. "I'll be home after work. Bye." She closed her phone before her mother said anything else.

She turned around, turning the open/close sign as her boss came out of the back. "Yes, yes." Sonny turned around. Her boss, Nico, had his back at Sonny and he was talking to someone in the other room. _Hiring? _She asked herself. She smiled, _finally. _There was barely enough employees to obtain the business, probably because they raised the bills high enough for Nico to give Sonny and the others extra shifts. Thinking about it, it wasn't such a bad idea to have another shift, she could spend more time here than at home. "If it all goes well, I could hire you today."

Sonny couldn't hear the person in the other room and the other employees were coming in. Grady and Portlyn. Grady was around nineteen, he graduated from Rover High a year ago and had three jobs to get obtain enough money to get into college. Portlyn was a year older than Sonny and was friends with Tawni. Sonny and Portlyn never communicated, they obviously hated each other because to the blond. Nico was about in his late twenties, and he inherited his father's business after he died about four years ago.

"Sonny, Grady take the cashier, Sonny I need you to show the new kid around. Try to be nice, alright, kid?" Sonny sighed, placing her book bag behind the cashier stand. She gave Grady a warning look, when he looked curiously at the bag. Grady rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning on his hand, already bored. Sonny sighed again, taking her sidekick out of her bag and gave it to her friend.

"Just for a few minutes."

"Thank you, you are the best." Grady said smiling. He went straight to the games in her phone.

"Sonny?" Nico said, getting restless.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Normally a normal boss would get all in her behind, nagging her to do things. Nico was hardly like that, sure he'd get annoyed when no one was working, but other than that he was alright.

"You sure you want to trust Grady with the cashier?" Sonny asked, as she walked toward her boss.

"You should have thought of that before giving him a game to play." He said. Sonny smiled. "Besides, I know you enough to know that you have been having a rough day. And I wouldn't want to fire you because you yelled at a customer."

"Did you at least think about the new kid first?" His mouth gaped. Obviously he didn't.

"Just at least try to be nice, I'll go warn him before I send him up." Sonny smiled, nodding, before turning back to Grady.

"I swear some day, if you says that he knows me one more time, I'm going to-" She stopped herself, when Nico popped his head out of the back room.

"Monroe, finish that sentence and I'll lower your pay check." Sonny straightened, and zipped up her mouth, smiling innocently. "Alright, Cooper. Enjoy your tour with cranky over there."

_Cooper? _It was as if something went dead in her mind. She slowly turned around and saw the blond that was standing beside her boss. And of course he had that cocky smirk that she hated on his face. Her mouth fell open and his smirk grew.

"Oh, I'm sure there won't be a problem." Chad said to Nico.


	5. A Date, But No

**New Chapter. **

**I hope you like this. Read&Review. **

* * *

"The records are over there, the CDs on this side and the DVDs are in this side." She said, pointing at the shelves. She sighed, ignoring actual contact with the boy. She had shown him the whole store, and what and what not to do. She had warned him about the brats that came in once and a while and would come and try to steal. "One of the kids is named Zora, smart girl and Grady's sister. He said that she's only doing it to bug him. But Nico is thinking on firing him."

"We should go out for dinner sometime."

She took a step back, startled. Did he just ask her out? "What?"

"I said "why doesn't he?"" Sonny's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But didn't you just ask me out?"

"No," He said, his face and tone in confusion. "Is this some way of asking me out?"

She grew more confused. "What? No."

"Or is this some weird way of you wanting me to ask you out?"

"Wha-?" She stammered. "Yes – no.... Yes – I mean-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven then." He smiled, winking at her before turning around and leaving.

"Alright, everything turned out fine. Welcome to the family Cooper!" Nico said, giving him a couple of unsold CDs and DVDs that were left on the counters. "Now, put these back and we'll talk about which position I'll put you in."

Sonny was still confused on what just had happened. Did she have a date with Chad Dylan Cooper? Had he just tricked her into saying yes? "Wow, new kid's got come moves." She heard Grady say behind her. She turned around and smacked him in the arm. She went in the back room and sat down on the couch, sighing. She was unintentionally going to have dinner with Chad Dylan Cooper. The person, who had stolen her seat, was expected on sharing a locker and now going to work with. Had the world gone mad?

She looked over to the clock and she only had two hours of work left. She groaned, burying her face in her palms. She could just cancel and she was grounded. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She was going to cancel their date and get it over with. But how? She's never turned down anyone before, needless to say, she wasn't asked out on a date since.... She shook her head, blocking that memory out. That was the reason why she hated Tawni so much. And she didn't want to think about it anymore less.

"Sonny, can you take the cashier, I need to call up my mom and tell her that Zora better not come over today." Sonny nodded. She stood and headed for the door. She stopped and turned back to the nineteen year old.

"Grad?"

"Yea?"

"Uh," she hesitated. She wasn't use to this. "How do you cancel a date with someone you possibly don't like?"

"Well," He let out an anxious laugh, leaning on the wall with his hand. He looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Sonny, his face serious. "How should I know? I've only been in what, ten days in the past five years." Sonny sighed, irritated. "Well, just let him down softly. Something bad might happen, 'member..."

"Yes, I remember him. Try not to!" She stormed out of the room, but bumped into someone. She fell hard on her bum, and hit her elbow on the floor. She cried out, holding her elbow. "Dammit." She hissed.

"Shit, Sonny. I'm sorry. You're not bleeding are you?" She looked up and saw Nico, looking down at her. He pulled her up and helped her roll up her sleeve. Luckily she wasn't bleeding. On the outside.

"It's going to bruise."

"Do you think it's that bad?" He asked concerned.

"It's always bad."

"Do you need-"

"Nico, its fine." She grinned, reassuringly at him. "I'm alright. I don't need to go to the hospital or something."

"But-"

"Nico."

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in surrender. "But if you go dying on me, I swear I'm going to..." He sighed, but stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "Watch yourself next time, alright?"

"Okay." She pecked his cheek and went to her post. She sat down on the stool, and then looked up. From the corner of the store, a blue eyed and blond haired boy watched her, he winked at her and smiled, but his smile seemed weak. She let out a deep sigh – _time to let the new kid down - _and nodded him to come over to her. He set down the unsold CDs and walked over to the brunette.

"Yea?" The blond asked.

"Our date?" He nodded. She took a deep breath and hesitated.

"What about it?"

"Uhm," She let out an anxious laugh. "Remember when I threw my food at the lunch lady, and later the principal came by and asked me to his office?" she waited, until he nodded. "Well, he obviously called my mother, telling him what I had done. And I'm grounded about two weeks. So..."

"So?"

"I – I – can't go." She bit her lip, feeling bad about cancelling. "I'd like to go, really, it's just I'm grounded. Maybe some other time?"

"No, just – just forget it."

_I hurt him. _She thought. She looked at him with remorse, hoping that he got the message. "Chad..."

"What am I doing right?" He said. "We just met today, kind of stupid of me."

"Chad."

"It's alright, Sonny. It's fine."

"Really?" He smiled and left. _Dammit. _Both thought at the same time.


	6. A Week Later

**Another Chapter. **

**Review please. Thank you if you do.**

* * *

It's been a week and he was making progress. The girls were practically drooling over him, and the boys had steam coming out of their ears the minute he walks in the room. Somehow he knew he should be scared, the consequences were dangerous but it was too damn fun. It seemed weird on how fast it happened here, it probably had taken a month on the last schools.

"Hey, Chad!" One of the girls greeted him as he passed by. He smirked, and brushed past her. He opened his locker that he shared with the brunette and placed his bag in. It was Monday and surprisingly he wasn't tired at all. He seemed excited for some reason. But he didn't know what at all.

He closed the locker and sighed. He left the halls and sat down on the benches outside. It was crowded today; usually half the student body were gone. Skipping, He figured. It didn't surprise him. This school and town weren't very exciting, nothing happened. It was nothing like the big city, the excitement and the parties. The only excitement he had was making out with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Tawni. But that all ended with the black eye that he got from her boyfriend. He shook his head, if only he had believed him when he said that she was the one who had persuade him into kissing her.

He straightened; his face lightened up and saw the brunette stepping out of the car. She waved goodbye to her mother and started walking toward the school. She saw him and she looked like she had froze up, but she kept on walking. He smirked and stood up from the bench and went inside.

"Dammit." Sonny cursed to, herself. _He's still mad. _She had spent the whole week feeling guilty on cancelling on their date. She didn't actually want to do it. It's not that she didn't want to go. She did. Well, maybe she didn't want to. But she still felt bad.

She entered the school, playing with the hem of her shirt and bit her lip as she headed down the hall. She almost froze when she saw him leaning on their locker. But she kept walking. She opened the locker door and placed her book bag in. She closed the door and realized he hadn't even glanced at her. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the cheer squad and found Tawni looking back. She suppressed a gag.

"Are you mad?" She said after a moment of silence. He didn't even look. She sighed. "Chad?" She touched his shoulder.

"Oh, hi." He smiled. She just noticed he was wearing earphones and the black eye. But she didn't bother asking. "I didn't see you there."

She narrowed her eyes. He was standing right beside her. Right in plain view and he didn't even see her? What the hell? She grimaced. "I'll see you around."

She turned around and left. _If he's going to be like that. Fine!_

Chad watched her leave, almost as if he was studying her as she walked. I'll see you around? That was all she was going to say? He placed the not even plugged headphones in his pocket where his IPod was tucked in. He was toying with her, he knew that. What he didn't expect was a war would be coming up soon. _Don't worry Sonny, I'll be gentle. _

He headed for Art class, where Sonny headed.


	7. Little Fun

New Chapter.

Hope you like it.

Just two pranks. Not enough info, but I hurried in this chapter. Wanted to get it over with.

Review please. Thank you if you do.

* * *

"All right class," The teacher said out loud. "I want you all to be very careful with the glues. They are very strong and they will take a lot of effort to de-attach from anything other than your project." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Okay, you may begin."

Sonny looked at her project. She grimaced. It wasn't very good. She wasn't much of a... artsy type. She couldn't even paint a house without ruining it. It's either a water spill, or the roofs too big, the windows are too small. Blah, blah, blah. No wonder she was failing this class. She rolled up her sleeve and unscrewed the tap. She couldn't eyes but let her eyes drift to the blond that was sitting a few feet away from her, talking to the cheerleader. She rolled her eyes and sighed, tabbing the glue in a straight line.

"Does it hurt?" Tawni cooed, placing a hand on Chad's cheek.

"It does when you do that." Tawni giggled, almost as if he had said a joke or something. Chad looked away and rolled his eyes.

"So I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight, maybe finish up what we had started the other day." She smiled, seductively. Chad suppressed a gag. He swore if she used that voice again, he was going to snap. How could someone be this annoying? She was like some lame sitcom. Or worse. That annoying Hannah Montana girl. Did people even know that she was only famous by her father, he did all the songs? "So what do you say?"

"Another time. Lots of homework." Tawni pouted. _I'm talking centuries._ Chad slid off the table and sat back down on his chair and felt something mushy. His eyes narrowed in confusion, and shifted on his seat. He looked down and saw white goo. No, it was glue. The glue that the teacher had warned them, to be careful with. He tried to stand up. He did. But the chair came along with him.

He heard someone chortle. He turned around and of course with the chair too. He gave a mortified look at the brunette who was smirking up at him, holding the tub of glue that was half empty.

"Monroe, Cooper office now!" The teacher said, pointing to the door.

--

Days later, they still didn't speak. They would pass each other in the halls but they didn't do anything. Sonny was walking down the hall, heading for the staircase. She stopped, bending down, when she noticed her shoe was untied. Chad who was coming down the stairs, holding something in his hands, smirked and quietly went back up the stairs.

It was stupid what they were doing. The last couple of days, they had played pranks of each other, putting gummy worms in sandwich, sneaking into the boy's locker room and taking his pants, placing 'I heart Jimmy Danes (the nerd in sixth period math) on her back, and the most recent ones secretly switching his hair gel as honey, and switching her skin lotion as glue.

They were sent to the principal's office at least twice. Not including that incident in Art class. The principal didn't do much, only warning them and giving each of them detention. Sonny was use to detention; she was always late for school and classes. Chad didn't take it just as much.

As she stood up and began walking to the staircase again. As she took the first step, she heard someone whilst from above her. She looked up and her mouth fell open. Chad had held a balloon, planning on doing something to Sonny, and he had let it go. The purple balloon exploded onto Sonny's face, and it wasn't water that came out of it. It was something else. Something that they had for lunch. Sonny screamed. It was left over tofu.

"CHAD!" She screamed.

--

"This has got to stop."

The principal exclaimed, throwing his glasses on the table. Chad and Sonny were sitting on different chairs, at least six feet away from each other, Sonny covered in tofu and Chad holding back his laughter, every time he glanced over to her.

"You must understand, Mr. Franks," She leaned forward. "We hate each other."

Franks sighed, unhappily and leaned back on his chair. "Two days of detention, at least two hours after school." Chad and Sonny's mouth open and exclaimed a "What?!"

"You two might actually change in the process," He stood up and turned back to the window. "Dismissed."

Chad and Sonny glared at each other as they left the room. "Bitch." Chad muttered.

"Asshole." Sonny spat back as they left the room, leaving different ways.


	8. Detention is fun Somewhat

**New Chapter. **

Decided, that I would make one early for you. lol. I was bored today, didn't have anything to do.

Well, review please. thank you if you do.

* * *

The next day, the school day was finally over. Both on different part of the building, Sonny and Chad were whining about the detention that they had for two hours. Sonny had trouble telling her mother that despite that there was only two days before her freedom, that she had detention. Both kids had to work that period of time, causing Nico to go all ballistic. They both entered the empty cafeteria, and the only person who was in there was the gym teacher, Ms. Samson, sitting in the center. She smirked up at them, pushing a couple of papers and a pen towards them, almost mockingly.

Sonny and Chad groaned inwardly.

For about the half hour, Chad and Sonny had about less than a hundred lines since they had to write about five hundred. Their hands were cramped, veins pulsing and muscles aching. Chad's foot wouldn't stop shaking, rapidly going up and down, causing the table to shake. The teacher was snoring off, newspaper over her face and leaning back on the chair.

Sonny kicked Chad in the shin, annoyed that the table was shaking, causing her to mess up on the lines. Chad bit his knuckles, cursing in the progress and as quietly as possible keeping his yelp inside from coming out. Since he was stronger than Sonny, he kicked her seat causing her to fall down. Luckily, the gym teacher had only stirred.

Sonny gaped at the boy. "You bastard." She hissed. "That wasn't funny."

"Mmm, I found it quite amusing." He said slyly.

She shoved him, surprisingly knocking him off. He looked up at her, shocked, mouth open. Sonny sat on the chair, legs crossed and smirking at the boy. "Now, that" She pointed at him. "is amusing."

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. They suddenly hear a moan from the teacher and both of their hands landed on the mouth, but not their own. They waited for a few silent moments till anything else, but nothing moved or spoke. They sighed in relief. But that's when they noticed that they were so close to each other. Chad's eyes landed on briefly to her eyes and her lips. Sonny suddenly turned red and pushed him off. Her stomach was hurting. And she didn't like it.

Chad just noticed that Sonny's eyes weren't just plain brown, they were deep and scenic. Someone could get lost in them. Her lips were full, her eyes were wide but yet not like the whole frightened wide. They were beautiful. Her skin was soft, and white. Her lips were scarlet red. Chad snapped out of it, pushing those thoughts away.

"Just less than two hours before I'm nowhere near you, I'd better finish off my lines, I'm tired." Sonny muttered and sat back down on her chair, then started writing again. A few seconds later, Chad sat down on his seat and began writing. _I will not disobey the rules, I will obey the rules. I will not disobey the rules, I will obey the rules. I will not disobey the rules, I will obey the rules. I...._

"Sonny?" Chad whispered. She didn't look up. "Sonny?"

"What?" she hissed glowering at him.

"Can I ask you something?" To be honest, he didn't even know what to ask. He didn't even know why he said her name. It just rolled out. He liked saying her name.

"No." She went back to her work. For some reason, he didn't mind about that at all. He just watched her for a few seconds and went back to his work. By the end of their time, both of them were walking down the empty hall ways. Bags hanged over arms and both ignoring each other. Chad was debating on talking to her, but he was scared on her snapping at him.

As they finally went out of the front entrance, he saw her mother's car that was parked by the side walk. He stopped, while she headed for the car. Finally, "Sonny?" She turned around.

"Yea?" She looked tired.

"Honey, c'mon," The female from the car called out. "Who's your friend?" Sonny didn't know whether to answer her mother, instead her mother spoke again. "Why don't you invite him for dinner?"

"Mom, no," Sonny said a little too quickly. "He's busy," She turned to him. "Aren't you?" She sneered.

Chad didn't know what to say at first. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "No, no," He said to the woman in the pickup. "I'd love to come over."

Sonny's mouth dropped to the ground. "Ch-"

Chad closed her mouth with his fingers, "C'mon, _friend, _we better not keep your mouth waiting." He smiled. She glared at him and stomped to the car. Chad following behind her. Something told them that they weren't going to like what was coming up.

_Shit. _


	9. Dinner

**New Chapter. **

Boring Chapter, I find. Wanted to make it funny, but I couldn't. Didn't feel like in a... humour mood. lol. Well, I'll try to update soon. I decided I would make the next chapter, sort of ...fluffy... haha is that what they call it? lol.

Well, R&R, please.

* * *

"So, Chad,"

Sonny's eyes widened as her mother broke the awkward silence. Sonny looked up at her mother, shaking her head, mouthing 'no's.' But her mother ignored her. Chad looked at Connie politely, grinning also. "Where did you go to school, before?"

"Uh... in private school in New York."

"What happened to cause you to come to school here?"

"Mom." Sonny said, in a warning tone.

"I'm just curious." Connie said in an innocent voice. Chad almost chuckled. Now he knew where Sonny got that voice from.

What was he suppose to say? _Mom kicked me out, because she found me in bed with some girl, with a beer bottle in my hands? _Chad inwardly snorted. "I didn't like it at that school, too strict. My brother lives here, I asked my parents if I could live with him, wanting to go to a public school."

"What's your brother's name?" Connie asked. "I know everybody in town."

_Oh, God, mom. Try to be at least less creepy. _Sonny held, herself, back from banging her head on the table.

"Brian."

"Oh?" Connie said. "I've never heard of him." _Hopefully, you won't. _Chad thought to himself, faking a smile. Sonny studied that smile. _A fake smile? _Sonny thought. _I've never heard of a Brian Cooper here in town. _"Is his last name, Cooper?"

"No, actually." Chad said. "But enough about me, what about you, Connie, where do you wor – OW!"

"Sonny!" Connie exclaimed. Sonny had kicked Chad, annoyed by him.

"May I be excused?" Sonny said, standing up.

"No," Connie said. "You apologize to your friend here, this instant."

Sonny glared at the blond and muttered a sorry before leaving the room. They both heard the door slam hard from upstairs. Connie looked at the boy, questionably. "It's been a hard day." Chad said. He's lied a lot this evening.

"Should I talk to her?" She asked.

"No," Chad said. "I will." He grinned and standing up. He turned to her before leaving the room. "Which room is hers?"

"The one that's closed." Connie said, sighing. "I don't close the doors inside the house. It makes me feel insecure." Chad nodded and left the room. He went upstairs and found the closed door that had a poster of Evanescence and a Bullet for My Valentine. When he opened the door, he expected it to be some Goth room, but as he opened the door. The wall were painted light purple, the dressers were almost glassy white, and the walls had posters of AFI, pictures of her and her mom and a picture of a mom that may be her father. He noticed they had never mentioned about Sonny's father this evening. Were her parents divorced?

"Sonny?"

She had earphones in her ears, and she was bobbing to the sound of the music of AFI. The Boy Who Destroyed the World. She was writing something inside a notebook. He didn't want to peek, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned over her shoulder and saw she was writing the word, Asshole over and over. He couldn't help but think she was writing about him. He touched her ankle.

She suddenly yelped and fell off the bed. "Chad?!" She shouted. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." He said with a chuckle. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Wanted to check to see how you felt." He said. "You okay?" She didn't answer him at first. She stared at him. He was so complicated. Annoying at times. But did he care at all? Or was he just obnoxious and thought everyone was insignificant?

She just wanted him to leave and leave her alone, for all she cared. "Chad, maybe-"

Almost as if he read her mind. "Let's go out, maybe go to the arcade. What do you say?"

He smiled, hopefully. She couldn't help but give in. That stupid smile. This was the time he smiled like that to her. It was a sneaky, mischievous smile. It was sort of like a friends smiling in a group picture. It was innocent and happy. Another thing she couldn't recall. But she remembered seeing it before. A smile that she saw on her father's face on Valentine's Day, before the divorce. What was that? She felt stupid, she didn't even know what it was.

"Yea, sure." She said, closing her IPod.


	10. Stupid

**New Chapter. **

Decided I would hurry with this chapter. I'm not use to make a fluffy chapter, but I tried. So I hope you like it.

Review please.

* * *

The arcade was the brightest place in town. It had lights everywhere. In the inside, there were places where you could order, and another place where the games were. On the outside, there were sitting spots and some games too. The colors were bright, blue, green, pink, red, white, and purple.

Chad and Sonny played a couple games, laughing and teasing. Flirting even. They didn't mention about Chad's brother or even Sonny's dad. Chad tried his best to ignore the girls that were smiling at him, wanting to make conversations. He liked Sonny; he didn't want her to feel left out.

Sonny bit her lip when she saw the cotton candy, Chad grinned. He took out his wallet and took one of the rackets, giving the money to the cashier. He smiled, giving the cotton candy to the small brunette. She smiled, ignoring the fact that they practically hated each other in the beginning and now they were shamelessly flirting.

"You didn't have to do that." Sonny smiled. "I would've bought it myself, If I had the money." She only had a couple bucks, but she was saving that for exchange of game coins.

"No," he said. "You've been eyeing it since we got here, figured why continue your craving?"

She giggled. "You know," she began, walking to the benches. "I'm actually having fun. Unlike at dinner."

"I'm glad you're having a good time," he grinned. "But kicking me, twice today, now that could scar a guy."

"Sorry," She said, smiling apologetically. "If you weren't so annoying sometimes, maybe I wouldn't." She pushed him, obviously flirting with him.

"I'm annoying? What about _your_ whining?" He teased. Sonny scoffed, gaping at him. She shoved him, again and he smirked. She took a bite out of her cotton candy, hiding the smile.

Not thinking of what she was doing, she plucked a piece of the cotton candy. "Here." She said, holding the candy to his mouth. He took it in his mouth and smiled, the cotton candy already melting in his mouth. She blushed.

"So, I was wondering," He said.

"Yea?" She turned away, looking at the laughing and the happy crowd. She took another bite out of the cotton candy, but she didn't notice she left some on her face. Before he started to talk again, he wiped off the pink fluff with his thumb. She looked at him, surprised.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Chem class, I need a partner. We choose tomorrow, since the class will form two classes into one with your class and mine. I was thinking we could work together."

"Sure," She said. "Why though?" She asked. "Tawni probably wants to be your partner."

"I guess." He said. "But, I'm actually horrible in Chem. Me and Tawni together. It's not a pretty picture." He joked. She giggled.

"Yea, sure. I'll be your partner."

"C'mon," He held out his hands. "We've got a half hour before the arcade closes. Let's play some air hockey." She bit her lip and took his hand.

They entered the building and headed for the games. Luckily the air hockey game was empty. Chad entered the last three coins. They felt the air began to rise and the yellow puck came out of the slot. After the game, Sonny held up her arms. "I am the winner!" Sonny said in a strong voice. Chad rolled his eyes.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"No, I didn't." She said back. "You just suck at this game."

"Oh, do I?" He mocked, grabbing her around the waist and started to tickle her. _I did not just do that. _Chad thought, shocked. "C'mon, Monroe, say uncle." He said, still tickling her.

"Never!" She shouted, laughing. They ignored the stares and snickers from around them. She got free from his grasp and started to run away from him. He ran after her and following her out the building. Sonny went to the benches and stood behind one. Chad moved to the side, Sonny moved to the other side. He went to the left, she went to the right. They circled a couple times. She giggled, her stomach doing that excited feeling.

He went to the right, and she went to the left. Instead of continue the circles; he continued to run after her as she ran to the parking lot. Right before she made it, he grabbed her waist. She squealed, in laughter. He twirled her around. Suddenly, he stepped on his untied shoelaces and tripped. He fell first, landing on the green grass, and Sonny came down on top of him.

"Mmm, vice-versa. This is the second time; we're on top of each other." He whispered, smirking at the girl. She hit him in the arm and got off.

"You're sick." She said.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned back, feeling his chin on her shoulder. "Tonight, I had fun." He said. "Not because of what's happened, it's that I'm with you."

She hid the smile. "That's corny, I'll tell you that." They both laughed. "But ditto."

"C'mon, I'll take you home. It's closing down." They got up, and started for the parking lot again. As they walked past a couple of cars, Sonny noticed one that belonged to non-other than Tawni Hart. She glanced up at Chad, who didn't seem to notice the car. Sonny was about to be glad, when she heard that squeaky voice.

"Chad?" Chad turned around, and a smile came up his face. Sonny grimaced. "What are you doing here?" She seemed to not have noticed the brunette that was standing right beside Chad.

"I'm actually here with Sonny." Chad said.

"Oh." Was all that Tawni said. She pulled him to the side. "So, are we going to be partners tomorrow?"

"Uh – I..." She cut him off.

"Great. I'll see you at school." She smiled and went to her car. Before she entered the expensive vehicle, she winked at the boy and closed the door behind her. Sonny grimaced and looked up at the boy. Chad waved back when Tawni waved at him when she drove away.

"C'mon, before my mom kills me." She said, starting to walk away. Chad followed behind her. Jealousy, wasn't the stupidest thing she had ever encountered. It was wanting to be friends with the guy that played girls.

Stupid.


	11. Another Chem Partner

**New chapter. **

I'm hurrying with this story. Want it to get it over with. lol. Well, that's four updates in one night. I think it's four. brain damage, it's four in the morning. lol.

Review please. lol.

Sorry it's a short chapter.

* * *

The next day, Sonny stepped outside the car and waved to her mother and started towards the school. She looked up and saw Chad talking the football jocks and the cheerleaders. She grimaced and tried to hide herself from him as she went a long with a big crowd of students that headed for the school. She noticed, Claire Martin from her class.

"Hey, Claire." She said. Sandy smiled at her.

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be partners in Chem today."

"Yea, sure." Claire said. "I'll see you third period, in Chem."

"Yea, bye." Sonny waved and hurried to her locker before Chad came. She tried to unlock the lock but she had trouble. She tried a couple times. She sighed, angrily and kicked the locker door.

"Whoa there girl." She turned around and gasped.

"Jake?"

"Hey," The back hair, green eyed boy smiled, hugging her. She was too shocked to hug him back. She hadn't seen him for a long time. "How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"So, I see you're still wearing my worn out jacket," He said. Yes she was still wearing the jacket he had given her, when they were still dating. It was the boy who she didn't want to remember or even relive memories with. But they had broken up. Tawni was getting suspicious. They were dating behind Tawni's back, since Jake was with both Tawni and her. This was why she couldn't stand players.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, apparently I'm moving back." He said, smiling. He opened her locker, still remembering the locker combination. Good thing, Chad's stuff wasn't there, aside from his books. "Wow, a lot of books." He said. He checked her schedule and gave her, her math book and closed the locker door. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

He held out his hand, and she took it. She couldn't tell if she was nervous because he was here, or nervous that Tawni would see them together. Needless to say, Tawni and Jake were the perfect couple. As they head down the hall, Chad sighed, leaning on the locker door, as he watched them head to class.

At lunch, Chad had ignored all the girls and guys who he made _'friends' _with. He had for the past morning periods. He sat down, placing the tray in front of him. He took a bite once out of the food and lost his appetite. A picture of Sonny and that new kid hugging flashed into his mind. He dropped the fork, angrily and sighed.

"Yea," Sonny laughed. "I'll see you later." She waved to Claire and headed for an empty table. Her smile fell when she noticed, Chad sitting alone on one of the tables. She sighed and went to another table. She placed her tray in front of her and sat down. She glanced briefly at him, before turning away. Just when she looked away, Chad looked over to her, sighing and went back at staring at his food. Sonny looked up at saw Jake and Tawni talking. She sighed, getting up and leaving the large room, also leaving behind the untouched food.

When class began, Chad straightened up on the stool chair as he saw Sonny walk in the room. She smiled towards him. But that smile wasn't for him. It was the girl in front of him, Claire Martin. But... wasn't she supposed to be his partner? His mouth opened to talk but arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Chad." He heard Tawni say from behind him. Sonny who saw what happened, grimace and forced a smile to her lab partner.


	12. Soccer or Football!

**New Chapter. **

**I did a lot of studying here. lol. So here you go. **

* * *

Soccer! Or as the British called it, Football! It was one of her favourite games, and the only time in her whole life that she didn't feel like an outsider. Speaking of outsiders, she really needed to finish the English project on that book. Everyone on the team spoke to her, well not really but "pass the ball" or "shoot, Sonny", sometimes she was surprised they know her name. But everyone here had known each other since pre-K. New kids only stayed here for a couple months before moving again. This was too much of a small town. It was like people expected a 2,000 populated town to be somewhat like the Brady Bunch.

As she kicked, passed, scored the ball across the field. She collapsed on the side, tired from the game. "Good, game, Monroe." The coach said careful to lower her voice, squeezing the young girl's shoulder. "You be careful not to get hurt, all right."

"Yea." Sonny whispered and stood up.

"Okay, we got a half hour left, so I called up Coach Carter and his class. We're going to play a game against boys and girls. If we lose, five runs around the track; non-stop. If we win; pizza on me." The girl's cheered. Sonny grinned. "All right, Tawni Hart; sweeper, Jenna; forward, Margo; striker, Francine and Eliza; Defence, Vicky; right wing, Michelle; left wing. The others take up whatever spot there's left. Expect the goalie. Sonny, take it up."

Goalie? Dude, she just told her to be careful. Wasn't it like one of something for a goalie to get hurt? Sonny didn't say anything and went to the position. She watched as Coach Carter walk up to the field and told them their position. Sonny could see him. His hair stood out from the other blondes. His hair was shined from the sun. The others were dirty-blonde, and not attractive either. But it wasn't like, people cared. This wasn't New York City. The only glamour in town was who could get out of this town without getting sent to some prison or getting into some college. This wasn't a bad town, it's just nothing happened here. Nothing exciting.

Chad was a forward. Sonny couldn't help but watch him as he walked to the position. His head tilted back, laughing as one of the guys told a joke. "Sonny, you're smiling." Claire teased from the side. Sonny didn't understand how she and Claire weren't friends before. Sonny use to have a lot of friends before her parents divorced. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was how she was the school loner. The school freak. Claire followed her eyes and landed on the blonde. "Oh, I see."

Sonny turned to her. "What?"

"Martin, get your behind over here."

Claire smiled lastly at the brunette before leaving. The whistle blew, indicating the game to be started. Within twenty minutes, the game score was 10-11. The boys were winning. Sonny grimaced as non-other than Chad stole the ball from the forward and passed it to the boy beside him. The boy, Joshua Charles, kicked the ball, passing it back and forth with Chad. Sonny leaned forward, and held up her hands, ready for the kick. With two more passes, Joshua was the one who kicked the ball to the net. One thing she hated the most, was real life moments of over-romantic and too corny scenes from movies. Her eyes could see past the ball and to the blonde who had his eyes also on her.

But then, the two worst things happened. First, she forgot how hard Josh kicked. And the ball hit her right on the jaw. She yelped and fell back. The first one on her side was Chad. "Sonny?"

She groaned.

"Sonny, are you all right?" Then suddenly she could see a bunch of people standing over her. And the two coaches. But they were freaking out.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Sonny!" Josh said, frantically pacing around her.

"Take her to the nurse's office, now!" Which actually meant the hospital for Sonny, she groaned. She didn't want to go all through that again. It happened a couple days ago when she bumped into Nico.

Before anyone could say anything else, Chad swept up into bridal style and was already heading for the school. "Sonny, you all right?" She didn't answer. Instead, she waited and tasted the blood in her mouth. This was hell. It was twenty minutes later since Sonny was driven off into an ambulance. He didn't know it was that bad. Come on, it was just a hit in the jaw. But then again, it was one hell of a kick.

"Oh, I hope she's all right." Claire whimpered as Sandy comforted her. It was as if she was dying or something, the way she said it.

"Claire?" Chad asked. "Why is everyone freaking out about the accident?"

"Well, it's not surprising since you're the new kid and all." Sandy answered for her friend. "Sonny's got this...." She couldn't find the word. "sickness."

Her friend hit her in the arm. "Sandy!"

"What?" Sandy said. "How else am I supposed to say it?" Claire silenced. Chad was still confused. "Any accident is a call to the hospital for Sonny. She bleeds anywhere, outside or inside. It's really serious. She has haemophilia."

"Huh?"

"It's like a blood thing." Claire said. "It's rare for girls to have it, but yea. Good thing the ball hit her mouth. It's not anything lethal."

Lethal? "But she's going to be okay, right?"

"Maybe," Claire said. "I don't know anything about things like that."


	13. What if I can't?

**Little drama here. Didn't want to go all overboard, wasn't in the mood. lol. **

**Well, here you go. **

* * *

The day they let her out, she was on her way home. The car ride was quiet, like it was always was. Her mother went in, but she stayed out and sat on the porch. She felt weak. They had treated her wounds and now she had stitches in her mouth. Her mouth hurt like hell. This was serious and she treated it like shit the past few months and now here she was. She wrapped her wool sweater around herself tighter and sighed. A pickup pulled on the side and she expected it to be Jake. But it was Chad, The person she least expected to see. Her heart skipped a beat. _This can't be good. _Sonny groaned inwardly. She waited till he was on the steps before she stood.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." She replied, quietly.

"Sonny?" The door opened. "Oh, hi, Chad."

"Ms. Monroe." Chad said, politely.

"Did Sonny invite you over?" Connie said. "Would you like to stay over for dinner, too?"

Chad glanced at the girl before him. She didn't look happy. "No. But thank you. My brother is expecting food before he comes home from work."

"Well, that's too bad." She said. "You know I was-"

"Mom," Sonny snapped, wincing from the pain in her mouth. "Just please get in the house."

"You, young lady, how dare you raise your voice at me." Connie said.

"Ms. Monroe, I'm sorry to interrupt. But could I please speak to your daughter alone and then I'll leave. I won't be a bother anymore." Connie nodded and went inside the house. Chad cleared his throat and sat down beside the girl. Minutes passed before anyone spoke. Chad was the first one to say something. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell am I supposed to say?" She said. "We don't even know each other. Do you really expect me to tell you that I'm sick? That there's something in my blood and that I can't just scrub it off."

"No, but I expected you to be honest with me."

"Honest?" she said. "Chad, didn't you hear the 'don't even know each other' part?"

"What about the other night?" this was so uncharacteristic of him. What happened to 'who-cares Chad Dylan Cooper'? When did Notebook come along? "We..."

"Chad. The other night," She paused for a moment. "Chad, you're something I can't handle."

"_Can't handle_?" He said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." She said, honestly. "I can't deal with guys anymore."

He sighed. "Stop with the foreign girl code, Sonny." He exclaimed. "Can you please explain to me why you always have to push everyone away?"

"I don't push people away." She said. She stood up and went to leave.

"No," he grabbed her hand. "See. I don't know what happened between you and Tawni. I don't know what happened to all your friends that you told me you had before. I don't know what's going on between us. But, Sonny, be honest with me, why won't you let me stick around?" She didn't say anything. "Stop pushing everyone away."

"I don't push people away, Chad." She repeated. "They push me away." Almost as if she read his mind. "I know that sounds a little bit too cheesy. But they do, Chad."

"What if I'm not like that." He said. "What if I don't want to push you away?" He stepped closer to her, only inches away. "What if I can't?"

They stood there silent for moments before anything else was said. Sonny was the first one to speak. "You know your all three sentences at a time speech is really getting on my nerves." She growled. She slipped her wrist out of his grasp and grabbed the door knob.

"Sonny," She heard him say. She turned around. "I'm not going anywhere. I – I don't want to."


	14. Jake

**You know I'm just being mean giving you such small chapters. I feel that it's not a good thing for me to do. I feel guitly and to be honest, I barely feel guitly. Some of you must thing I must be a heartless person, but no - well I don't think. I do good things. lol. But I just feel guitly giving you such small chapters. It's my brain isn't working as much. Maybe it's because of the end of the school year and exams. **

**Well, review please. thank you if you do. **

* * *

Everyone was nice to her, only for the day. They asked her if she was okay and she replied with a simple yes. This wasn't new for her, it happened a few times before. As she headed for class, she heard someone running towards her. She turned around and grinned. "Hey, Sonny." Jake said.

"Hi," She replied, awkwardly. Every since he came back, she hadn't been wearing his jacket anymore. To be honest, she hadn't really thought whose jacket it was. It could've been her fathers; there was a lot of old stuff in the attic.

"I was thinking the other night that we could go out to the arcade or something." He said, grinning down at the girl. "Want to?"

She bit her lip. She didn't want to, to be honest. She couldn't even stand him. It was in her nature to be nice. With Chad, well that's a whole other story. She couldn't just say no. Even if she said it nicely or anyway, she'd still feel bad. But one night.... it wouldn't be that bad, right? It wasn't like he was horrible or anything. When they were still dating, he treated like her perfectly and in a non-cheesy way, like a ...princess. "Sure."

"Tonight – at seven?" He smiled, sheepishly.

_Sometimes, he's so adorable. Whoa, whoa, Sonny. What are you doing? _"Sure." She repeated.

"Great." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up."

She nodded and watched him leave. Just when she went to go in the classroom, she could feel eyes on her. She turned around and sighed. Chad was walking towards her, or rather the classroom. She entered before he got any closer. Just when she was ready to sit down beside her new friends, Claire and Sandy, they were sitting together already. Which really wasn't a problem, but on the board it said to partner up. She groaned inwardly when she noticed that Chad and she were the only ones left, well except for Tawni Hart.

"Chad, Sonny, Tawni, I see you three haven't chosen partners and since there is no other student left to even the assignment, the three of you will work together." The teacher assigned. From everyone's out of view, Chad and Sonny grimaced while Tawni smiled proudly and waved over the blonde to sit beside her.

As Chad sat down beside the other blonde, Sonny couldn't help but feel something in her stomach that she hated so much. Jealousy. But what should be jealous of? Chad and Tawni? That's so farfetched. It's like saying "When pigs fly" or "When Hell freezes over." That's how farfetched it is. It was stupid. But it was so true. True. True. True. No matter how much she repeated it, she couldn't believe it was..... true. She rolled her eyes.

She sat down beside the two blondes obviously invincible. She snuck a glance and practically almost gagged on what she saw. Tawni had purposely lifted dangerously high inches, exposing her thigh. She couldn't see Chad's expression but then she didn't want to. Sonny shifted uncomfortably and miserably waited for the class to be over. She didn't mind if she failed, she couldn't possibly do the whole assignment on her own. Obviously her partners were too busy.


	15. Look At the Clock, Sonny

**New Chapter.**

**A little fluff here and I felt bad for Sonny here. So here you go. Story will be over soon, dunno if there will be a sequel. But I have an idea for another Channy story, dunno if I'll do it. But if it comes out, be sure to look for it. lol. **

* * *

Sonny hurried and got dressed. It was half an hour before her date and she was already ready to break. She was practically ruining her nails from biting them. This was just a date and nothing more. What was more to that? She groaned and fell back on her bed. She felt her phone vibrate and the screen said Chad. "Yea?" she answered.

"Tonight. Project -"

"Tomorrow." She said, before anything else was said. "I got a date?"

"Date?" she heard his tone in disbelief and a hint of humour. His voice slightly darkened when she didn't say anything for a few silent moments. "When?"

"In a few."

"But-" She suddenly heard the door bell and her heart skipped in surprise.

"Chad, I gotta go. He's here."

"I don'-" He was suddenly cut off when she closed her phone. She sat up, straightening her hair and clothes and headed for the door. She was glad that her mom wasn't going to be back until late tonight. She opened the door and there was.... Chad.

"Chad?"

"I was actually planning on working on it tonight. Just you and me. Tawni's out with ....some guy." He said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was a sad and sincere smile but he hid it well for her not to notice.

"Well, not tonight. I have a date."

"Yea, you told me that." He said, leaning on the door frame. Sonny stepped back when they were only inches far from each other. "With who?"

"Hmm," a sly smile appeared on her face. "Do I hear jealousy in that question?"

"Yea, so?" He said, dryly. Her smile fell. His eyes softened then suddenly a smile appeared on his face. "Sonny, I'm kidding."

"Well, Cooper, you have no sense of humour." She hit his arm. She had actually scared her there for a minute.

"Oh, I don't?" He teased as he stepped towards her. A mischievous smile appeared on his mouth and he winked. "One word for you, baby... run!"

Sonny yelped as she started running up the stairs. Chad quickly closed the door as he started to run after her. Her laughter echoed throughout the house as she ran to her room. He reached for her door but he heard the lock click. He remembered he had seen another door in the room and it wasn't the washroom. He peeked into the mother's room and saw that the door was wide open and Connie wasn't there either. He quietly headed for the door. He jumped in front of the door and exclaimed. Sonny screamed with laughter. Chad grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"You forgot the other door." He whispered as he purposely fell down on the bed.

She grunted as she landed on top of him. "Perve." He smiled. He placed her next to him as he nuzzled her neck. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones. She couldn't tell for a few seconds that he was leaning in, until his crimson lips touched hers. Sonny froze but she relaxed almost immediately. She felt his hand grasp her waist as her hand grasped his neck, deepening the kiss.

For at least a couple of silent moments, they completely forgot about everything, even the fact that they were just friends. But when the realization came, Sonny suddenly shot up and stepped away from him. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed. "We are not supposed to do this."

"Do what?" His voice holding laughter.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chad." She said. She clutched her hair and sighed. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her hand up to his face as he kissed her knuckles. His lips moved to her fingers, to her shoulder, to her cheek and on the edge of her lips. "No." She pulled away.

"Admit it, Monroe, you like me." He whispered. His lips kissed her bare shoulder. She looked beautiful in that dress, her chandelier earrings and black flats – that came off when he had spun her around. He just hated it that she dressed up for that cocky Jock. She glowered at the blonde.

"I – I don't."

"Stammering," He smirked. "Never a good sign, isn't it?"

"Chad, just go." She started to push him towards the door.

"Sonny, look at the clock." She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was half hour from seven. "He's not here."

"He's just late." She continued to push him out the door.

He stopped walking backwards and she stopped also. "Call me," His voice was gentle. He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to wait."

She watched him go down the stairs and out the door. She went back to her room and slipped into her flats. She sat down on the bed and lay back down, clutching her pillow. She waited ...and waited. But Jake didn't come. An hour had passed when she reached for her phone. "Hello?" Chad's voice came from the other line. Sonny wiped the tears away from her cheek and sniffed.

"He didn't come."

"I'm coming over now, baby, wait for me alright?"

"Okay." She whispered.


	16. Stairs Can Be Dangerous

**I'm so mean. **

**This chapter is so short. **

* * *

She was getting sick of crying. She wiped off the tears and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water and gulped it down. She sighed. At least Chad was coming over. She didn't want to be alone no, since her mother wasn't coming home till around eleven. It was almost nine. She sat down on the stool and leaned on her hand. The door bell ranged. She hurried to the door and opened it.

But it wasn't Chad.

It was Jake. "Jake?" She frowned. He had a stupid smile on his face and reeked of liquor. He had been drinking.

"Hey, sweetie, sorry I'm late." He smiled and hugged her.

"Jake, I think you need to leave." She pulled away from him.

"Why?" He said. "We're supposed to go out tonight, let's go."

"No, Jake." She went to close the door.

His foot stepped in the way, smart for a drunk. "Sonny, what's wrong?" He said, his words slurring. "Baby, come on."

"Jake, just please go." His moved out of the way and she closed it. She sighed and headed up the stairs. Jake was ready to leave but he was determined on getting to know what was going on with Sonny. He opened the door and saw that it wasn't locked. He heard music from upstairs and figured she was in her room. He gradually went up the stairs, his vision disorientated.

Sonny sighed, briefly singing to some lyrics. She saw headlights and as she looked out the window, she saw Chad stepping out of his truck. She turned off the music and headed for the door. As she headed for the stairs, she looked up and saw Jake. She gasped in surprise. He looked up and suddenly he was losing his balance. His hand grabbed her arm for support. But Sonny didn't have time to help him. Instead Jake and Sonny were tumbling down the stairs. She whimpered, when she suddenly felt her wrist crack.

Then everything went black.


	17. It Was An Accident

**New Chapter.**

**Short. Couple more chapters and the story will end. sorry. lol. review please. It might end today, cause I'm hurrying with the chapters. I'm working on the next chapter. **

* * *

Sixteen hours later and two days later, that's how long the surgery had been finished and how long Chad has been waiting for Sonny to wake up, Sonny whimpered as she moved in the bed. Chad straightened up, squeezing her head. Her eyes fluttered open and searched around the room. Suddenly they found Chad's blue eyes. A smile appeared on her face. Chad stood up from the chair and sat down on the side of the bed. "Hey, baby."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hi."

He gently caressed the cast around her wrist and frowned. "If only I came by sooner."

"Chad, no, it's all right." She said, softly. Her hand touched his cheek. "Was it bad?"

"It's always bad, Sonny." He mumbled. "You have a couple of stitches on your side, and the doctor said that you have to wear the cast a couple of months. But you need a weekly check in case it bleeds."

"Where's my mom?"

"She's with a lawyer."

"Why?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"She's suing Jake."

"But - what?" She said. "She can't do that. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident." She tried to sit up, but her side was hurting. She whimpered, gasping in pain. "It's not his fault. He just lost balance, Chad."

"Well, the police have him custody."

"Did he get hurt from the fall?"

"Couple of scrapes, but it's nothing bad." He leaned down and kissed her head. "It's all right. It's okay."

"Call my mom, okay. I need to talk to her." He nodded and left the room. Sure he was drunk, but it was an accident. He lost balance that was it. A couple of minutes past and the door opened and in came in her mother and Chad close behind, with the doctor also.

"Honey," Connie smiled.

"Mama, you can't sue Jake."

"And why not?"

"Because he didn't do anything."

"He was drunk." Connie accused.

"Sure, but didn't hurt me." Sonny defended. "He lost balance. He grabbed by hand, I tried to help him but he was too heavy. Mama, it was an accident."

The cops suddenly came in with also. "Ma'am?"

"I'll be right there." Connie said.

"Mama, please."

"I've already signed the papers." She said. Sonny looked at her, pleadingly. "I'll see what I can do."

Connie left the room before kissing her daughter's cheek. Chad had been awfully quiet and stiff as the police walked out of the room, brushing past him. Chad inwardly sighed and went to the brunette. He sat down on the side, careful not to touch her sides. "Chad, they can't do this to him."

"I know, baby." He whispered and pressed his lips on her head. "Let's just see where this goes."


	18. Chad's Been A Very Bad Boy

Connie didn't sue him. But he had to go to Juvenile for drinking underage for a couple of months. Chad had been with her the whole time. It was time for her to get out of the hospital. Sonny was helped in the wheelchair. The nurse said that he would be right back as her mother went to get the car. Chad stood beside her.

"You excited to go home?"

"No." She said. Chad raised an eyebrow. "I've had a dozen accidents before, what makes this one different?" He rolled his eyes and kissed her eyebrow. When he pulled away, he laughed as she blushed.

His smile almost faltered. "Sonny-"

"Alright, Sweetie let's get you home." The nurse said as he came in. He wheeled her out of the room and to the front entrance. Chad frowned, and sighed. He hated keeping this away from her. Connie pulled up on the side and opened the back door.

Suddenly sirens were heard from the distance and two police cops were suddenly pulled up in front of the trio. Sonny grabbed Chad's hand when four police officers were aiming their guns at them. "Cooper step away from the ladies."

He obeyed, slipping his hand away from Sonny. "Chad."

Chad gave her a sad smile and obeyed the police officer's rules. Sonny suddenly fell out of the wheel chair as she tried to get to Chad. Connie gasped, trying to help her daughter up. Sonny gasped in pain, as she felt her wounds increase with burning. Chad was immediately on her side, forgetting around the officers.

"Step away from the girl!" One of them yelled at the blonde.

"Please, give me a second." Chad pleaded. "I'll cooperate but I need to tell her something. I want to apologize."

They nodded and Chad turned to her, as she was back in the wheel chair. Tears were streaming down her face from the burning pain on her side and wrist. He took her hand and he kissed it gently. "Sonny, I'm sorry."

"Chad, what's going around?"

"My brother, Brian," He swallowed. "His been having trouble with money, my parents don't know because he doesn't want to tell them." He sighed, kissing her knuckles one last time before letting her hand go. "And the way he has been making money is selling drugs. I've known all along. I should've told the cops a long time ago and since I haven't, I'm going to juvenile hall for at least a year."

Her eyes pooled with tears. "Chad."

"Cooper, let's go."

"Wait, one more second."

He pressed his lips on hers. He leaned to her ear. "I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her cheek. He went to the police officers and they cuffed him. "Don't wait up." He said, giving her a small smile before he was led to the car.

* * *

**It's not exactly how it looks in the trailer. [1] she's not standing [2] there is no yellow tape. lol. well, review please. **


	19. The End

The next day, Connie has tried to get Sonny to eat for the whole day but Sonny has denied everything her mother has given her. Chad was gone. She wouldn't see him for at least a year. Or maybe never. She pulled her sweater tightly around herself. She winced when she touched her bandaged wound.

"Honey, please eat something." Her mother pushed the plate in front of her. Sonny's stomach grumbled from the scent of the food but as she looked down at the plate, she lost her appetite. It looked delicious but she just couldn't get herself to eat. Connie checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go to work, I'll be back soon. Please try to be careful around the house, all right?"

Sonny nodded. She walked to the window and watched her mother drive out of the driveway. When her mother went out of view, Sonny opened the door and sat down on the on the swing seat. The cops had searched the house, and found dozens of drugs hidden around the house. They had taken away the trucks, and Chad and Brian's parents were going to take things from the house that they would keep and throw all the rest away. From what she heard, their parents were pissed. _I guess hell did freeze over. _She thought to herself. She was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and she was jealous of Tawni and Chad.

As she was swinging on the seat, she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek. She could feel her heart ache as she started to sob. "Baby, if you don't stop crying, Chad Dylan Cooper will make you stop." She looked up, and gasped.

She stood up while Chad helped her in the progress. "Chad."

He wiped her tears off with his thumb and grinned down at her. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She hugged him. He nuzzled her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Brian convinced them that he asked me to keep it a secret. And I told them that I just didn't want my brother to go to jail because I _'love him'." _He said, using the air quotes. She giggled and buried her face in his chest. "But..."

She swore she felt something in the back of her mind, telling her to be ready for what was coming up. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. She looked up at him. "But what?"

"I have nowhere to live; even I find a place I'm too young to live alone." She felt her chest tighten. She knew where this was going. "So I'm moving back to my parents, just until I'm eighteen." She groaned and buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sonny, don't do this."

"Will I see you again?" She whispered. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"Maybe," He whispered. "I'm turning eighteen in three months. When I do, for my birthday present I'm coming to get you. We'll spend the whole day together, how 'bout that?"

"One day?" She said.

"Guy's got to work, baby and – well - go to college. Besides, we got three months of summer also. I work, spend time together, I go to work, spend time together, work, together, work, together-"

She kissed him, cutting him off. "Sounds about right."

"'rents will be going to Brian's house, but in the mean time, it's just you and me."

"And how long will that be?"

"Probably a week." He said. He kissed her. "I never got to ask you a question before."

"An' what is that?"

"Will you, Sonny Monroe - in unwritten rules of the book of relationships - be my girlfriend?" she kissed him reply.

**The End. **

* * *

Well, obviously this is a lame way to end this story. but I hope you liked it. I don't know if I will write a sequel. Maybe I won't.


End file.
